fcufandomcom-20200223-history
2010--Nido's Dark Timeline
Nido's Timeline Reveals the Dark Age With His Powers Due to a failure to stop the blackness spreading inside of his genes through the future and power as well, he has been fighting over his own powers and evil as well. His secret is hidden for the longest. He has a reason to keep the secret from anyone because he fears that the blackness messed up his mind when it touches his body into the form of blackness, the emptied body. It affected his powers to alter the time into an evil time, the worst nightmarish imagination of the time of the world. Seemingly, Slephia is mentioned name of a dark mare who is ridden by Odin, the dark age and actually the counteract version of Nido. Nido became Odin, the worse than Black Boy, the normal evil. His Own Team, Family, and World Comes with His Powers and Time Nido has touched everyone who he cared in the Earth or out of the Earth who will become pure evil in the process in the timeline. His timeline has been starting the full story of him, but not entirely all of his people. Until he tried to explain some things to some people who thinks he is crazy, Sauga does not think Nido is crazier far enough and sees herself in a Vok form, a counteract version of hers in Nido's timeline could have been proved truly an existence. Sauga's first time shown in the role play of Odin's dark age. Sauga can not believe her own eyes, but could believe herself to see inside of Vok where she can imagine what's like to be an Odins that time. Sauga did not aware of that Xiamen Enforcers and Xiamen already became dark in Odin's timeline before hers. Chantel is also mentioned in the role play of Odin's dark age. What Happens to Him if he died? Having a secret discussion with Nido, they tried to figure out how to kill Odin without knowing it was actually an counteract version of Nido. They were believed to kill Odin a long time ago, but still Vok existed would have made clear that Odin was still alive. Don once mentioned when he was Saureus II after his brother, the one who is supposed to kill Odin, but realizes that if he could have succeed in killing him and he will bring the blackness inside of him. Strangely far enough, Don said if his brother died, he would be next to be turned into a pure evil just like his brother. What Happens to Him if anyone destroyed the blackness inside of him? Destroying the effects of the blackness inside of Nido, no one hasn't been succeed in destroying his blackness and only Nido who fought his own all by himself. He clears his mind and ends his blackness fully to save his brother Don. Accordingly to Pter's story, Pter assumed Nido that Nido lost all his powers as Pter showed herself the most powerful future type and thought she wasn't only the one among them. She learnt that Nido lost all his powers to make a sacrifice without knowing it was Don'ss life. After that, they met Don Pterdon, the one who showed them all that he has blackness once and not used it anymore all because of Dino. Seemingly, Dino lost all his powers and probably lost his life in the future where nobody hears of his name.